Sweep Me Off My Feet
by orangepeelx3
Summary: Four beautiful geisha. Four handsome ninja. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided their students were ready for something new in the lives. They just... needed someone to sweep them off their feet. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. :D I'm orangepeelx3. It's my first story on this account, and I just wanted to let you know that I will do my best to write stories for you all out there! Please accept me as a member of the community. I'll stop with this mini rant because I sound like Lee and to be frank, that's not always a good thing.**

**I don't own Naruto. That much should be clear.**

_**WARNING!**_

__

**The beginning is NOT what you think.**

**Sweep Me Off My Feet**

* * *

The room was unimaginably dark and chilly. The only sources of light were placed near the front of the room, where she would enter.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

Using feather-light steps, she quietly crept out into the room, using two beautifully embellished fans to conceal her beautiful face. The only parts of her face visible were her expressive green eyes. At the moment, those eyes reflected serenity and peace. As she stepped into the empty space, soft music came from the plucked strings of a sanshin.

She heard footsteps following behind her, and gracefully turned to face the person. Her pink hair swayed with her movement, successfully catching the light of the lanterns, leaving waves of shining glory in its wake.

It was another woman; a far less beautiful one than she, with a mess of black hair upon her small head. Her plain face was red and blotchy, and her gaunt cheeks were soaked with tears she had shed. The woman raised a bony finger at her, her other hand clutching at a sword.

"You... You seduced my husband! You seduced him and brought him under your spell!"

"It was not I who had seduced your husband, troubled one, for I believe that all he had asked me for was the pleasure of my company at a party."

The ugly woman never looked more ugly than she did now. She narrowed her brown eyes. "He was my husband, and I had raised him four strong children! And after years of our marriage, he finds you and decides that you shall bear his fifth! It is by what little honor I have left that I shall end your life, along with the bastard child that is forming in your womb as we speak, right here, tonight!" She charged at her, with the sword in hand, unruly black hair flying behind her.

The green-eyed woman tried to flee, and cried out in pain as the katana pierced her body, right where her womb would be, where the illegitimate child she carried was growing. The crazed female pulled out the sword and stabbed her heart immediately after. Jade eyes widened in shock; slowly closing for the last time.

The room became pitch black.

A roar of applause was heard a few seconds later, along with shouts and catcalls from the audience. The room became completely lit, and the actresses and actors were on the stage, bowing in thanks.

"Kutanai Tenten, would you please step forward!" The busty emcee, Tsunade, called her forth.

A pretty brunette, with her hair up in buns, stepped forward and bowed. "This lovely woman here played the role of the angry wife! Believe me, she's far from ugly. Our makeup crew found out that it's harder to make a pretty person unattractive than to make an unattractive person pretty." The audience laughed at Tsunade's comment.

"Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, please take a bow as well!" An attractive blonde and cute indigo-haired girl bowed and smiled at the audience.

"They were our sanshin players! Please give them a round of applause, since we could not have done this without their skills!" A round of applause and catcalls met their ears. Hinata turned an adorable shade of red.

"And, of course, Haruno Sakura, our star performer!" Sakura stepped forward and politely bowed. A heart-stoppingly sincere, gorgeous smile made a way up to her beautiful face, and her bright jade irises sparkled with the satisfaction of a job well done.

The audience was stunned for a moment at her beauty, and quickly recovered to give her a round of applause (and catcalls) that shook the room. A shy, sheepish smile crept onto her face, and she quickly bowed again to cover her embarrassment.

"Alright, let's give it up all for them one more time!"

The audience cheered.

_And the cast was blown away._

* * *

"Saku-chan, you did such a _great_job!" Ino squealed when they had gotten into their dressing rooms. She and Hinata were packing up their sanshin.

"When I was charging at you, you looked so amazingly _realistic!_I almost stopped for a minute because it felt like I was actually going to kill you!" Tenten excitedly rambled as she cleaned the makeup tables.

"Trust me, Ten-chan, you had _great_expressions. You actually looked like a crazed, jealous wife! I was afraid they'd swapped someone else in!" Sakura chuckled, gathering the costumes that had been carelessly strewn about the floor.

"Am I supposed to take the 'crazed, jealous' part as a compliment or an insult?" Tenten turned to face her friend and jokingly narrowed her eyes, which were a surprising shade of golden amber or melted honey.

Sakura also narrowed her viridian eyes and walked toward Tenten until both were face to face, glaring at each other. They suddenly bursted into laughter, clutching onto their stomachs for support.

"Ah, you're _hilarious!_" Tenten managed to say as finished their daily dose of chuckles.

Hinata smiled. "You two are such good actresses."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The only reason Ino-pig didn't get Ten-chan's part was because she's not good at memorizing lines. And Hina-chan, you could certainly have pulled off my role with no worries at all."

"Hey girls, wonderful job tonight!!" Tsunade cried as she rushed into the room, hugging each of them individually.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama," the four of them chorused sincerely, with smiles on their pretty faces.

"Are you guys done packing up yet? It's only six in the evening right now. Some of you girls still have to go out and entertain." She gave Sakura a pointed look.

"We're almost done, Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied.

"Good. Seven sharp tonight at the Suiyama Tea House, then?"

"Hai. I'll be there," Sakura gave her master a polite bow.

"Hinata, you're scheduled for seven forty-five this evening at the Daiki Tea House, please don't forget," Tsunade reminded as she exited the room.

Sakura sighed. "So much work these days."

"Saku-chan, you should go now, you know?" Ino gently said.

Her pink-haired best friend pouted. "You don't want me to stay here and help clean?"

"Aw, stop kidding around, Saku-chan. You've got less than an hour to prepare for a client, and Suiyama is pretty far from here," Tenten groaned.

"You should go, it's okay. We've taken care of bigger messes without you before," Hinata smiled.

Sakura had been defeated. "Fine. But no complaints when I come home tonight, you hear?"

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten patiently waited for her to exit the room. She didn't.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She firmly pushed and guided her reluctant friend out the door.

"Fine, fine, I get it," Sakura laughed. They all smiled at her as she waved goodbye and walked out. She quickly arrived back at the okiya. There, she spent more than half an hour getting ready to entertain her clients.

* * *

_Work, work, work. That's my life, my great, busy life, _Sakura bitterly thought, combing and pulling her hair into a pretty hairstyle. "That should do," she mumbled as soon as she was satisfied with her work. Checking to make sure she had everything, Sakura scrambled down the stairs as gracefully and quickly as she could, where Tsunade was waiting for her.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, my hair wax wasn't cooperating with me today," Sakura apologized, bowing out of respect for her master.

Tsunade sighed. "It can't be helped, Sakura. I know you're tired."

Tsunade was famous for many things. There were a few things that she was definitely known among men for: her legendary gambling skills (rather, her lack of them), her abnormally large chest, and her four maiko, which were apprentice geisha. She had taken them in as orphans when they were young and raised them as if they were her own daughters. They were known for their beauty and mastery in the arts. Anything that a geisha was supposed to do had been mastered by at least two of the girls in the group. Tsunade, being an ex-geisha who had enjoyed immense popularity herself, taught them as best as she could.

Ino had been the first one Tsunade had taken under her wing. When she turned eight, her mother and father had died due to several third degree burns they had recieved during a house fire. Tsunade, being an expert in medicine, was unable to prevent their deaths and took care of Ino, hoping that it would compensate for being unable to save her parents. Yamanaka Ino grew up to be a tall, pretty blonde that towered above most girls at a height of 5' 7". She was bony though, no matter how much she ate, and therefore, lacked an overly impressive waist-to-hip ratio. Her short legs greatly contrasted her long torso. Her bust, however, made up for her bodily faults. Ino sported a healthy C cup which, paired with her thin body, made it stand out more. A kimono easily disguised her lack of lower figure. She enjoyed the art of ikebana, which was the arrangement of flowers, and was quite skilled at it.

Tenten was found by Tsunade shortly after. She'd been living on the streets for a few weeks, fending for herself as best as a nine year old child could. Knowing that Tenten had no place to go, she brought her to the okiya and allowed Ino and Tenten to meet. They didn't get along at first. Ino had been a spoiled child and was quite girly. Tenten was a tomboy, and their points of view clashed. Eventually, they accepted their differences and even began teaching each other about things they did, like dressing up and climbing trees. Tenten grew up to be a tall girl, reaching 5' 8" with no problem. She had broad shoulders and narrow hips, but her long legs showed off her athletic abilities. Her muscular body wasn't exactly feminine, but she often made jokes about her A cup, saying that if she had a chest like Ino, she wouldn't be able to do any outdoor activities with ease. Although at first glance she seemed to be a bit ordinary, Tsunade noticed her gentle face shape and golden brown eyes, and decided that she had potential. Tenten wasn't patient enough to learn how to play sanshin (the girl couldn't sit still for more than five minutes), and she didn't have the knack for ikebana. However, she was extremely flexible and her movements were fluid and precise, which made her an excellent dancer.

Two years later, as a ten year old, Hinata became part of their family. Hinata had been treated horribly by her clan from the days she had been born. Being the eldest of her father's children, she was destined to inherit the position of the Hyuuga clan's leader. The timid girl wasn't capable of even standing up for herself, and the elders expressed their favor of her younger sister, Hanabi, who was a natural leader. Hyuuga Hiashi willingly gave Hinata up to Tsunade when she suggested that she be made into a geisha. Hinata and Tenten immediately bonded, and Ino liked Hinata enough. Hinata balanced Ino and Tenten out. She was neither good at ikebana, nor was she talented at dancing. She was average in those categories. Instead, music was her forte. Learning the sanshin and koto had been no problem for her. Hinata had a few flaws, like any other girl, however. She was not tall and willowy like Ino, and her body was not toned like Tenten. Standing at a height of 5' 2", Hinata was a short, but sweet, teenager. Although her hourglass figure wasn't thin, she was definitely far from fat. She was just average. Her shyness was cute, but at the same time, sometimes drove her clients away.

The three of them basically became sisters. Tsunade had thought she was done with adopting kids (taking care of Ino certainly wasn't as easy as it looked). That all changed, however, when Tsunade visited an orphanage to give a speech a year later. As she stepped down from the podium, a brilliant pair of jade eyes caught and held her attention. The woman beside her ran the orphanage and told Tsunade that the girl was a newcomer. Her family had been slaughtered, and the rest of her relatives refused to take her in. Tsunade didn't think she was very pretty. Sakura was average at best, and Tsunade didn't think that her pink hair would be very flattering on a kimono. But for some reason, her eyes seemed to make all her faults disappear. And so, Sakura became one of Tsunade's students at the age of eleven. Tsunade never had high hopes for the girl. In fact, nobody believed that little Haruno Sakura would ever get past her maiko stage. Ino would have made the best geisha out of all four of them, Tsunade decided.

_But oh, how wrong she was._

The young woman who stood before her was only seventeen years of age, and yet, she was more popular than Tsunade had been at the height of her popularity when she was twenty-two. Her mid-back length pink hair resembled shining pink strands of silk, and was currently pulled into an elaborate bun with numerous charms and embellishments hanging from it. Her virtually flawless skin was covered in a layer of smooth white, and her full lips were painted a blood red. Jade eyes, lined in black, peered from beneath dark, thick lashes. A graceful neck flared into shapely shoulders. Her body was accompanied by a full but not overwhelming bust, miniature waist, curvy hips, and impossibly long, creamy legs. It was, of course, covered at the moment in a beautiful kimono. It was a new design, one of Tsunade's best; a deep black with red and white trimming. Delicate pink cherry blossoms made of silk were scattered among the cloth. A detailed waterfall outlined in gold had been painted on the bottom corner of the garment. An obi made of red silk with tasteful black embroidery neatly accentuated her small waist.

Tsunade had decided then and there that the kimono would definitely be Sakura's to wear from then on.

Sakura was talented in every field of the geisha arts. The only person that could rival her at dancing was Tenten, and even Tenten had a hard time matching her graceful movements. Ino was a master at ikebana, yet when her works were compared to Sakura's, the rosette's arrangement always seemed to stand out a tiny bit more, somehow. Hinata and Sakura were almost evenly matched when it came to musical knowledge.

But Sakura possessed and mastered a talent that her three other students did not.

Sakura had _the_ voice.

A person could listen to Sakura talk for hours on end. There was just something about her voice that put music to shame. It wasn't overly sweet, and it certainly was not manly. Every word she said seemed to ring as clearly as a bell. And when Sakura sang, the whole world would stop just to listen.

Haruno Sakura. The spring cherry blossom. Delicate, powerful, graceful, hardworking, and _beautiful,_ like her namesake.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll do my best tonight for you!" That voice. Such a sweet, loving, sincere voice.

Tsunade snapped out of her gaze, and her student gave her a genuine, warm smile. And it was there and then that Tsunade made another decision.

Haruno Sakura had to be the most beautiful person in the world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, and if you see any mistakes in here, please include them if you review. (I happen to write this all on Wordpad. XD Although I normally catch my mistakes, I sometimes get inspiration at 3 in the morning and decide to write, then fall back asleep at 4. Haha.)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I'll say that I was a bit surprised at the lack of reviews I received for my first chapter. xD I'd been aiming for five at least, and got four. I keep telling myself that it's okay, that I shouldn't expect much. It's only my first story, and it was just one chapter. However, being the overachiever that I am, I was just wondering, are my abilities as a writer inadequate?**

**Either way, I sincerely hope you enjoy what you read.**

**And if I owned Naruto, would I be writing FANfiction about it?**

* * *

**_Review corner!

* * *

_**

**Moonlight0101**:_ !! Yes! I've read it! 8D My story is not based off of Memoirs of a Geisha, as hard as it may be to believe. I don't remember much of it, since I read it when the book first came out. I only remember the main things. ): Anyway, I'm updating right now, so I hope you continue to encourage me! Even though I'm a tad confused since your profile states that you dislike SasuSaku. xD Hope you have a great summer too!_

**smartalec729**: _Thank you! I need to go back and edit the beginning. I think that a lot of people didn't bother reading past the beginning because they thought she was dead. Haha. Sakura-chan shall forever dominate in my stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**SunriseHorizon**: _The girl at the beginning was Sakura. Tenten and Sakura were performing in a play, and Ino and Hinata were playing background music on the sanshin. xD And thank you! I wanted to write a story with a different kind of beginning instead of the whole "The sun was shining" thing. Please enjoy this update! And by the way, I love your penname._

**Tennie-chan**: _Thank you. I hope this chapter satisfies you!_

* * *

Sakura's dancing skills were definitely unmatched by anyone other than Tenten.

She was swift and fluid; every movement of her body was connected, almost unhumanly graceful. Her very presence on a dance floor simply demanded attention whether she wanted it or not. Every man and woman in the room had their eyes transfixed on the famous blossom.

"Tsunade, you've got yourself quite a student there."

The aged woman diverted her eyes from her student for a while, only to land upon the small, beady ones that belonged to her long time friend, Jiraiya, who sat beside her. She took a sip of her sake.

"I'm lucky, that's for sure," she whispered, casting her gaze upon the dancer once more. Jiraiya, too, returned his eyes to the pink haired beauty on the stage.

"So what do you think of the plan?" he asked, keeping his stare fixated upon Tsunade's apprentice.

She finally put her cup down, thinking for a long moment.

"I'm not sure."

"What are the chances of it working, then?"

"I'd say about fifteen percent, judging from what you've told me," Tsunade calculated, swirling the contents in her cup around before downing it all in a few slurps. She'd never been a quiet drinker.

Her old friend smirked. "What's stopping you then?"

"Oh, nothing at all. It's just the fact that they might absolutely hate my guts for it afterward. Other than that, I'm completely fine," she commented, reaching for another bottle.

Jiraiya grabbed the bottle of addicting liquid, pulling it out of her reach.

"They all need and deserve it."

She glared at him. "I know."

"Then think the plan over some more."

"I thought about it enough."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't get it. You want what's best for your kids, I want what's best for mine. I honestly don't see why you're not going to carry out with this pl-"

"I never said that I wouldn't do it," she interrupted. Her comment left a look of shock on his face. She continued.

"Listen to me. I made Ino, a completely girly wuss, climb trees and abandon her wardrobe for a whole month. I forced Tenten, the tomboy, to put make up on and dress up every day for a month. Hinata, practically a mute, was shoved into the wonderfully talkative world of Ino... for a month. And Sakura? I made her talk about her family every day, for a month. A single month is all it takes to change everything. I happened to use the first month each girl was here to break them."

Jiraiya lifted a brow. "Break them?"

Tsunade nodded. "Well, more of... making them face their fears. But the problem is that I don't know how much time we'll need for this to work. I'm guessing around three months. However, I don't think I can let them avoid work that long."

Jiraiya stared at the ceiling, swirling the cup in his hand at a slow speed. They stayed quiet and watched as Sakura finished the dance that so many had requested of her.

He suddenly spoke. "They're still going to hate you if it doesn't work," he said, absentmindedly reaching to his side for the sake bottle he'd taken from Tsunade, only to find it missing. He quickly turned his head around to face his friend, who held the bottle in her hands rather triumphantly, pouring its contents into her cup.

She smirked, her amber eyes glowing with the anticipation of a new challenge.

"Never stopped me before."

* * *

"And then, after I finished pouring sake in his cup, he started feeling up on my ass!" Sakura's friends hysterically laughed as she gave them a recap of her adventures that night. They sat in a circle on the floor of their shared room, playing with each other's hair or doing someone's nails.

"So what'd you do?" Tenten managed to gasp out between giggles.

"Well, being the 'oh-so-gentle' geisha I'm supposed to be, I asked him to remove his hand from me, of course."

"Oh, _please_, go on," Ino urged her friend to continue.

"The guy was a complete bastard! He starting smiling out of his drunkass mind and said 'I like my hand where it is, baby. Actually I'd like it to be somewhere warmer, wetter.' So he starts moving his hand to my thighs..." At this point, Hinata was covering her face with her hands. Ino protested quite loudly at her actions. ("I'm doing your nails, Hina-chan, and I don't have super steady and musical hands like yours, so hold still!")

"I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hand and twisted it under the table. He left me alone afterward," Sakura triumphantly finished. Hinata heaved a sigh of relief.

"If I had been you, Sakura-chan, I probably would've cried," the Hyuuga girl said, removing her face from her hands. (Ino was quite happy after she'd done this.)

"Hinata, Hinata," Ino clucked her tongue at her friend. "That's what long nails are for." She held up her hands for all of them to see. Yes, indeed, Ino's nails were long, healthy, and manicured to perfection.

"Ooh, do mine next," Sakura insisted.

"Sure, almost done with Hinata's here. What color?" Ino asked, finishing up the decals on Hinata's fingers.

"Red, black, and white. If we happen to have gold in that box, that'd be nice too."

Ino checked the girls' box of nail lacquer. "Yeah, we have gold."

"Colorful as usual, right, Sakura-chan?" Tenten teased. She was working on messing with Ino's hair. Tenten suddenly frowned. "You have lots of split ends, Ino-chan," she said, examining the ends of Ino's hair.

Ino's periwinkle eyes widened. "Oh my god, no. No. _No._ You're joking." She quickly put down the nail brushes she was holding and grabbed her locks out of Tenten's hands. Upon finding that her friend's observations were true, she began wailing. Tenten gave the blonde a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Ino. It's been a while since you got a trim anyway. I'll do it for you, okay?" Ino grudgingly nodded and handed Tenten a pair of hair scissors from the box.

"You should have just punched him, Sakura-chan," Tenten joked as began trimming Ino's hair. The blonde almost started crying when she saw the ends of her hair fall on the floor.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I seriously would have if it wasn't for that fact that about a dozen other men were in the room. Tsunade was there too. She'd kill me if I did something like that. Anyway, I'm tired of talking about my own night. Hinata, how'd your night go?" Sakura lazily asked as Ino began working on her own nails.

"Uh, you know, just the usual stuff," she shyly replied, staring at her drying nails. "There were a lot of people there, and Shizune-san was entertaining there too."

"Really?!" Tenten asked excitedly, moving over to unpin Hinata's shoulder-length bluish locks.

"No split ends?" Ino asked.

"Ino, your jealousy is showing," Sakura teased.

Tenten examined Hinata's hair more closely. "Nope," she said, pulling back with an air of satisfaction. "None at all." Tenten had a thing for putting things in a symmetrical order or having everything she owned as shiny and healthy as possible. An example of this would be her hair buns. If one of the buns was slightly off, Tenten would fix it until it was exactly the way she wanted it. Hair ends were no exception. When she found a split end, she'd immediately cut it off.

"How's Shizune-san doing, anyway?" Tenten asked.

Shizune was a pretty woman with short black hair and pale complexion who had also been Tsunade's apprentice. She left Tsunade's okiya two years after Sakura had joined their family to move into her own apartment, with her danna.

"Shizune-san's doing fine. Oh, and she says hi to you all too. Actually, she might drop by this Sunday to visit," Hinata gleefully announced.

"She's getting hitched soon, right?" Sakura called out from her comfortable place on her futon.

"Yeah, to her danna, some guy named Kakashi," Ino answered, her gaze fixed on Sakura's pinky nail. _Where is that damn gold bottle?_ she angrily thought, fingering through the box for the elusive color.

"I hope he treats her well," Hinata mumbled.

"If she's marrying the guy, he should be pretty nice. We _are_ talking about Shizune-san, of course. The lady has been set on true love ever since Ino and I met her," Tenten pointed out, scrambling over to check Sakura's hair.

"Eh, good point," Sakura mumbled.

"Hinata-chan," Ino called out, "if your nails still aren't dry, there's a fan in the box somewhere. And Sakura, what do you think?"

Sakura held up her hands in front of her face. Her green eyes reflected her satisfaction. "They're great, Ino. You're a nail _genius._" Ino glowed at the compliment.

"Dammit, Sakura-chan, how is it that you always have such perfect hair?" Tenten groaned jokingly. Sakura's hair would be the object of any hairdresser's or wigmaker's fantasies. Tenten, of course, was happy with her friend's hair, since it embodied most of the perfections Tenten prized. It was also the subject of one of Tenten's main challenges in life; she called it Operation "Find Something Wrong With Sakura's Hair Other Than The Fact That It's Pink".

"Not my fault," Sakura noisily retorted. "I use the same brand of shampoo and conditioner that you all use. The only difference is the scent." Sakura enjoyed using shampoo that had a delicious fruity scent containing cherry, coconut, and vanilla essence. Ino's choice was a mixture of lavender, lily, and rose. Hinata liked her plum blossom and champagne set. Tenten had an orange essence and brown sugar combo.

"Either way, it's amazingly gorgeous," Ino sulked, putting away all her nail supplies back into the box.

"Stop complaining and look at yourselves," Sakura sighed. "Your hair isn't any different than mine, other than hair color. It's made up of dead skin cells. Dead is dead. There isn't really a difference unless you're thinking of zombies." Her three friends laughed at her strange logic.

Hinata snuck a look at the clock. "It's already 10:57 P.M. on a Thursday night, guys. I'm going to bed and _yes_, Ino" Ino opened her mouth to say something, "my nails are dry."

Tenten finally stopped examining Sakura's hair and stretched. "Yeah, I'm going too." She crawled over to her own futon and slipped noiselessly into the covers. "Night."

"Billboard Brow, I'm signing out too. Are your nails dried, and dried well?" Ino demanded. Sakura mock saluted her friend.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Luck be with ye, lad," Ino sleepily saluted back and landed with a loud 'thump' on her blue futon.

Sakura inched under her own black and red covers and snuggled into the comfortable blankets. "Night, everyone," she called out, reaching to turn off the lights.

"Night, Sakura-chan."

And the room went black.

* * *

"Morning, girls." Tsunade quietly greeted, opening the sliding doors as noiselessly as she could.

The girls remained asleep.

Tsunade tried one more time. Clearing her throat, she said again, this time more loudly, "Morning, girls."

Her students were out _cold_.

_Dancing? A plus. Singing, A plus. Ikebana, A plus. Music, A plus. _

_Getting up in the morning? F minus._

_How can it be that my four prodigy students are good at almost everything except waking up?_ Tsunade miserably asked herself. She shouted, "GIRLS, GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED."

Startled, all the girls slightly jumped, except for Ino, who jumped so high that she fell out of bed. They turned their heads toward their master, rubbing their sleepy eyes. "Oh, morning, Tsunade-sama," Tenten yawned out before crashing back down, already fast asleep. The rest of the girls, however, reluctantly rose from their previously comfortable positions (well, all except for Ino, who had been on the floor) and shuffled their way to the bathroom. (Ino might as well have crawled there. The girl was a zombie in the mornings.)

Tenten's morning that Friday definitely did not come out of a storybook.

* * *

"For the last time, Ino, hand me the salt, dammit!" Tenten shouted.

Ino stuck her tongue out, clutching the small bottle containing Tenten's favorite flavoring closer to her. "Nu-uh. You chopped off two whole inches of my hair last night! I'm not about to let you have what _you_ want!"

"Ino, your hair was seriously _that_ damaged!" Tenten angrily pointed out. She made a desperate dive for the salt shaker. It didn't do much, seeing as Ino was across the round table.

"_Two_ inches! TWO, Tenten! My hair doesn't grow as fast as Hinata's or Sakura's! It'll take me a year to grow it back out!"

"So your choice of punishment for me is the absence of sodium in my food until you decide that your hair's long enough again?!" Tenten shrieked, standing so abruptly that her chair flew back.

Ino stood up with just as much force. "That's right, bitch!"

"Ahem." Tsunade tried to interrupt the fight as subtly as she could. Sakura calmly read her magazine, and Hinata took a quiet sip of her soup.

"Do you _want_ another two inches of your hair to be flushed down the drain?" Tenten glared at her blonde friend.

"Do that and I will rip one of those cute little buns on top of your head off," Ino threatened.

For the third time that morning, Tsunade cleared her throat, only to be ignored. Again.

Tenten stepped closer to the table. She narrowed her eyes as thinly as possible. "You. Wouldn't. _Dare._"

"Oh, yes, I would, dumpling head," Ino evilly murmured. Somehow, the two of them had managed to get away from their seats. They were now standing next to the table, in front of each other, glaring with an intensity that Hinata liked to call 'Max Rage'.

Since Ino was too busy glaring at Tenten, Tenten moved her hand and slowly grabbed the salt shaker, while keeping her eyes fixed on Ino. The glaring contest was suddenly broken. Tenten rushed back to her spot and poured as much salt as she could into her soup.

Ino blinked, trying to register what was going on. "TENTEN!" She charged over to her friend's side, trying to reach over the bun-haired girl's shoulder for the container. Tenten continued to dump the flavoring into her breakfast, smiling maniacally.

Ino was about to retort when Tsunade, who had felt that she'd been ignored long enough, shouted, "INO. TENTEN. CHAIRS. _NOW._" The two of them meekly returned to their seats. Tenten didn't stop with the salt though.

Tsunade massaged her temples. _This absolutely cannot be good for my skin. _

"Girls, I mainly woke you up at eight this morning because I need to have a... chat with you, if you'll call it that."

Her four students stopped eating their breakfasts for a bit to look at her.

"A... chat," Sakura slowy said, looking up from her magazine, as if to clarify that it was really what her teacher had just said.

"Yes, girls. A 'chat'."

Ino burst out laughing. "Tsunade-sama, nobody uses 'chat' anymore unless it's on the computer or something." A sharp glare from Tsunade shut Ino up quickly.

"What is it that you'd like to... 'chat' with us about, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata politely inquired, taking a long sip of miso soup.

"Ah, yes. Well, I've realized lately that while you entertain, some of you girls are being... 'felt up' is how I think you call it." Ino and Tenten tried to cover their giggles.

"I think you all need to be prepared to defend yourselves against, you know, more _aggressive_ clients, unless you want to end up like that poor salt shaker over there." Tsunade motioned toward the containter, which was almost empty. She closed her eyes in thought for a little while.

"So, I've come to a decision."

Tsunade's eyes fluttered open, determination illuminating the amber irises. Her next words were the cause of a few interesting reactions.

Ino's tragic hair trim was long forgotten.

Hinata's soup bowl was abandoned.

Sakura dropped her magazine.

Tenten even ceased raping the salt shaker.

_"Girls, it's time for you to learn the ways of the ninja."_

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was better than the last! Reviews are deeply appreciated.**

**OH! I was also wondering if you guys want me to start sticking in Japanese words in here. I'm worried that I might confuse readers though, because I actually speak Japanese with an arguable proficiency. Please let me know if you think this is a good idea! :D**

**I'll update in a week or two. Until then, please continue supporting me! **

**Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
